Omegasonic13 (Spider-Man III)
Spider-Man (fictional real name Omega X), also known as Fire Spider, is a member of the New Avengers and Super Hero Agency. Story (WARNING: THIS FRAGMENT OF THE PAGE IS PARTIALLY TAKEN FROM THE CLUB PENGUIN SUPER HERO AGENCY WIKI. CREDITS GIVEN TO DUE AUTHORS.) Origins Somewhen on May, 2006, Omega X heard about the famous hero, Spider-Man, by buying what would be his life-changing video game, Spider-Man 2. Then, in 2008, he created a formula that'd give him the powers of Spider-Man, but a tiny little flame fell into the formula and added fire manipulation properties to the formula, and when he drank it, he discovered he could create, manipulate and absorb fire at will, besides use the spider powers he'd intended to get. At first he kept his powers in secret, using them only in extreme situations and as little as possible. However, weeks after he got his powers, an enormous fire burst out in his house. Using a handmade mask which changed his voice (or made it look like that) and a fireproof suit made of webbing, he entered the burning building and used his fire powers to drain the flames and his super strength to open safe paths and hold unstable parts of the building, putting everyone out of danger. However, as soon as he came out of the building, he felt like, quoting, "a cell phone that keeps charging its battery even after it's fully charged" and shot an enormous fireball into the sky, which exploded in a way similar to fireworks, turning into the spider symbol which he would later use in his first outfit. Realizing that his great powers involved an even greater responsibility, he became the hero known as Fire Spider, but he had no idea of where to begin, as there was crime everywhere in the city. Gaining Experience as a Super Hero After some disastrous starts, it was in 2009 when he started to be an experienced hero, as he defeated one crime band after another. Since then, Fire Spider received many joining offers from a lot of super hero teams, but he was always the most experienced in each team and he eventually ended up leaving them all, including the Avengers, in which he remained as a reserve member. He once stated that he left them not only because his teammates couldn't keep up with him, but because he always worked better alone. The Spider-Man Legacy In 2010, Fire Spider travelled to New York, hoping to meet his lifelong idol, Spider-Man, and train with him. After days of tireless searching, he lost all hopes until, ironically, Spider-Man found him in a dark alley. Some criminals then appeared and tried to kill the red-and-blue Super Hero, but Fire Spider intervened and defeated them all. As the criminals ran away, Spider-Man decided to train Fire Spider. Months later, Spider-Man felt that Fire Spider was ready, and made him part of the Spider-Man Legacy and gave him his blessings. Fire Spider was now Spider-Man III. The next day, Fire Spider returned to Spain, knowing that the world would be safer in his hands. Forming the Team In 2011, Fire Spider saw that his country, Spain, was in great danger because of his Arch-Nemesis, called Darktime, and looked for other Super Heroes there to form a group. After realizing that his closest friends had super powers, he recruited them and gave them cool costumes that fit each hero's powers, therefore forming the Flaming Heroes, as he called them. Since then, the Flaming Heroes, led by Fire Spider, fought against many threats, specially Darktime and his evil army. The Oath Darktime eventually realized the error of his ways and tried to join the Flaming Heroes. Although Fire Spider liked that idea, the rest of the team quickly refused, claiming that their first attempt to rehabilitate one of their enemies almost cost them their lives. Fire Spider then put Darktime to a trial period; during one and a half week (the trial period length), Darktime would accompany the Flaming Heroes on all their Missions, and he would be under constant surveillance by at least one of the team members. Days after the trial period ended, however, the Flaming Heroes and their new member rushed to a new Mission; Wormnest, a lifelong enemy of the Flaming Heroes, wanted to use his new brand of self-replicating worms to brainwash the entire country, then the continent, then the world. The Flaming Heroes intercepted him and engaged him in combat. Although it seemed like there was no end to the battle, Wormnest tried to use one of his new worms on Fire Spider, yet Darktime pushed him away before it happened, although the brainwashing worm hit him instead. However, instead of being brainwashed, Darktime became evil again and fainted. The Flaming Heroes defeated Wormnest and left the scene before Darktime awoke. Although the rest of his teammates felt glad Darktime had left the team, Fire Spider knew Darktime was truly a hero when the latter gave his life away to save the former's. Fire Spider then made an oath; no matter where he had to go, what he had to do, the lines he had to cross, he would always protect his friends. The Life-Changing Offer On a business trip to Spain, Bongi6/Shadow Guy II saw Omega X/Fire Spider's incredible skills when he (Bongi6) saw him (Omega X) fighting against a super-powered crime gang with ease thanks to his Super Powers, and then Shadow Guy offered Fire Spider a place in the Super Hero Agency, which was in Club Penguin. After saying goodbye to his comrades and leaving the Flaming Heroes in charge of his closest partner, moving to CP and passing the SHA Agent Test with flying colors, Fire Spider joined the Super Hero Agency with the Hero Rank. A few days after that, Fire Spider was promoted to a Super Hero after saving the Pizza Parlor from two armed super villains. Bionic Makeover After he saved his arch-nemesis from a terrible explosion in the middle of Operation H.U.N.T, Fire Spider was caught in that same explosion. Although his mind and consciousness were intact, his body was way too damaged. However, The Spark managed to find his (Fire Spider's) secret workroom, and found his latest invention: a new bionic body for Fire Spider. The Spark then transferred Fire Spider's mind and consciousness to the new body, which had bionic upgrades and some new powers, besides the old ones. Superior Fire Spider During Operation F.U.R, Fire Spider discovered that his original body had been repaired, and he was offered to return to it. Instead, Fire Spider decided to fuse the two bodies into one. After a long (and painful if Fire Spider's mind hadn't been temporarily transferred to a computer) procedure, the two bodies were one, and Fire Spider was faster, stronger, smarter and better in all ways. In one word, SUPERIOR. Hero or Villain? A day later, during Operation F.U.R, Loki granted special powers to Scorn II, who used them to defeat Darkwave. Fire Spider got angry by that and unleashed his secret power, Atomic Flare, with which he defeated all villains present, destroying 99% of Club Penguin and 99% of Penguin City in the process. Emotional Reunion During Operation B.A.T, Fire Spider, Shadow Guy II, Ice Storm and The Spark were kidnapped by Darktime. Fire Spider, however, revealed his hidden ace: Dark Spider, who was now a Super Hero and had come to rescue the Super Heroes. However, Darktime countered with his own hidden ace: the Flaming Heroes, Fire Spider's old team (see Forming the Team), were now under Darktime's mind-control. After a long fight, the Flaming Heroes were freed, but Darktime escaped, only to inmediately return with a giant robot to destroy both the Super Hero Agency and the Flaming Heroes. After a long and epic battle, the robot exploded with Darktime inside, who apparently perished. The Flaming Heroes then told Fire Spider that if the SHA ever needed help, they would always be there. Greatest Hero Of The SHA Considering his roles in Operations B.A.T and H.A.C.K.E.R and the many Action Reports he'd made, Shadow Guy II gave Fire Spider the ultimate promotion to Master, allowing him full access to the SHA's files and weaponry, command over ALL the SHA Agents with lower rank and permission to assist to the TOP-SECRET meetings between the SHA's Director, SIC and TIC (Master now included). Friend Against Friend After Operation R.A.M.P.A.G.E ended, it was revealed to the public that Fire Spider was responsible for the Atomic Flare Destruction caused months ago. This started a civilian riot, with people demanding Super Heroes were trained like police officers and firefighters. The result was the Metapopulation Registration Act, or MRA, which forced metapowered people (people with powers beyond normal) to register with the government and reveal their identities to the general public. Fire Spider, feeling it was his fault all of it was happening, decided to support the MRA by registering. He was told that he would register when the Act became a law, which would be the next day at midnight. However, it wouldn't be long before problems rised. During a meeting with the World Government Council, Foresta, a SHA Agent, declared that the new team of Super Heroes she'd formed, as well as herself, was against the MRA after attacking the guards and escaping. Fire Spider's would-be squad was given the task of arresting Foresta's resistance team and, if possible, convincing their members to register. After a wild goose chase, Fire Spider and Ice Storm were captured by Foresta, who summoned The One and and asked for the wishes of the SHA never existing and him ruling over the world. Fire Spider, however, tampered with the wishes, saving his own reality but teleporting Foresta to a different one, where his wishes were accomplished, in the process. The SHA Agents' counterparts of that reality called Fire Spider to aid them in fighting Foresta. As the rest of the SHA soon followed him, the heroes of the two realities fought against Foresta and won. Fire Spider, along with Shadow Mind and Ice Storm, wished to The One for the damages caused during the whole event, since Foresta's teleportation to his defeat, to be restored. The SHA then returned to their reality and registered during the following days. Spider-Man III: The New Avenger Weeks after Operation F.L.A.W, Fire Spider was invited to join the New Avengers, a brand new team of Avengers dedicated to protect only CP. Fire Spider, seeing this as fate, accepted, yet he used the name of Spider-Man. Since then, Omega X would alternate from his Fire Spider and Spider-Man identities. Powers Genetic (Normal Life Use only) When he was born, Omega X was given some powers due to genetic inherance. Super Speed Omega X can normally run at speeds faster than sound. Bloodstream Absorption Omega X can absorb literally anything into his bloodstream, be it a can, a video game console or even a planet. Once that's done, he can restore it in its same shape (with same qualities) or in a different one (with different qualities). Technology Manipulation This is more of a skill rather than a power, but Omega X is a Technology Master, and therefore he can use any kind of technology, either from the past, present or future, understand how it works, and (if needed) disassemble and reassemble it into another thing. Artificial Powers (Super Hero Life Use only) When Omega X took the formula, he acquired some new powers. Super Abilities Fire Spider's speed, strength, agility and senses have been upgraded. Wall Crawling Fire Spider can stick to any surface. However, the power doesn't work if the surface is slippery. Spider Sense Fire Spider can detect danger from nearby and, with focus, see if someone specific is in danger. Web-Shooting Fire Spider can shoot webs from his wrists. Fire Powers Fire Spider can create, manipulate and absorb fire at will. Martial Arts Training Omega X/Fire Spider has trained for many years, and now he masters karate, kung fu, tae-kwon-do and lots more. Bionic (New Body only) When Fire Spider's mind was transferred to the new bionic body, he gained new powers. However, he can now use them in his old body. Unbreakable Skin Fire Spider's New Body is made of an Adamantium-Vibranium Alloy, and can only be destroyed if its molecules are separated by external influence. Polarity Shields Fire Spider can now adjust his body to resist one element at a time, although when resistant to one element, he'll be twice as weak against attacks the element he's resistant to is weak against (example: if Fire Spider is using the Fire Polarity Shield, he'll be twice as weak against Water attacks). Secret (Super Villain Crisis only) Whenever there's a REAL crisis caused by Super Villains, Omega X/Fire Spider can unleash these powers to solve it, at great costs. The One (Omega X) Omega X can merge with himself from other dimensions to form The One, the most powerful being in existance, that can do literally ANYTHING. However, all Omegas must be perfectly synchronized, or the fusion will fail. Atomic Flare (Fire Spider) Fire Spider creates some fireballs that float over his palms. The fireballs then start to switch colours, from orange to blue, meaning the power is charging. Fire Spider then claps on top of his head, causing an atomic explosion that combines all fires that exist, including the E Fire, which is Darkwave's weakness. Depending on how charged the power is, the destruction rate can vary from two cities to the entire world.